The Shadow of Conor Bolton
by shmundro
Summary: Conor's life is hell his dad abuses him and his getting boolied in school but Demi Anderson whill make him crack. It's a Troyella but troy is Conor and Gabriella is Demi.


Ok this is my first story ever so pleas tell me what you think. Well the characters are from HSM1, 2 and 3 but Zac's name will be Connor Bolton and Vanessa's will be Demitria Anderson and ill also put Nick Jonas as Cody Anderson in there. Well here goes nothing.

The shadow of a wildcat

Episode 1

Characters are:

Zac Efron as Connor Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Demitria Anderson

Nick Jonas as Cody Anderson

Miley Cyrus as Ashley Fletcher

Ashley Tisdale as Sarah Nelson

Drew Seeley as Trevor Show

And others

In the schools driveway

Demi and her brother Cody where sitting in their car talking.

Demi's POV: Cody just stoped in East High's driveway "Cody do you think they're going to like me?" "Of course they will Dems don't worry!" I followed Cody in to the building there I got my schedule "Demi go up the stairs and ill be write there!" "Ok"

When I got there I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" "No it's ok by the way I'm Ashley" "I'm Demitria but just call me Demi." After the talk I heard my brother coming "Hey Dem I see you met whit Ashley" then I followed Ashley and Cody to homeroom there they intradosed me to there friends

"Dems this is Trevor, Sarah, Lexis and Alex while we were talking I was interrupted by someone bumping into me I turned around and my eyes met whit dark broken blue eyes. The boy didn't talk instead he gave me a sorry look "It's ok I'm Demi." I pulled my hand out for him to shake it but he shook his head and went to his seat. End of POV.

Sarah said S: "Ewww!" when Connor passed her. D: "Who is he and what's his problem?" Demi asked T: "His name is Connor and his a freak" replayed Trevor D: "Ok? But seriously…" The bell rang interrupting Demi A: "We'll tell you everything we know about him at lunch tomorrow" said Ashley.

Demi's POV: Sense I came to school at the middle of the semester it was clear that everybody sat next to there friends and the only free sit was next to Connor I went to him "Can I sit here?" He smiled sadly at me and nodded I sat next to him and surprisingly he paid attention to the teacher. End of POV

The next day at school

Conors POV

As I walked in school I heard kids laughing at me then the girl I bumped in to yesterday ran up to me and said "Hi" I ignored her D:"Hey I was talking to you." I kept ignoring her then she ran in front of me and stopped me from walking D:"Look I know everyone treat you like shit I promise I'm not like that!" I just stood there not knowing what to say then Sarah came up to us S:"Hey Dems!" she turned around and said S:"Ewww get lost you …. thing." I speed walked away. End of POV.

D:"No what was that for Sarah!?" S:"Poor thing was starting to get ideas you actually wanted to be friends whit him. It's good I came here just on time!"

During free period

Demi's POV: I went to the cafeteria and sat between Cody and Ashley. D: "So what's up whit that Conor guy?" A: "Everybody makes fun of him, bully him they blackmail him someone even made a hate website!" Ashley explained D: "That's horrible who did the hate website?" S: "That wood be me and Trevor." D: "Why wood you do such a thing?" S: "Why are you stepping up for him it's like you're second day here." D: "Do you know how bad this mite be hurting him?" S: "Look I rool this school witch means I can make you like him just like that, I can get people to chase after you just like that ok?" D: "Ok." D: "Enywhow why doesn't somebody do something about it?"

C: "Because nobody cares about him." D: "Well what about the teachers or his parents?" A: "That's another problem all the teachers hate him his doing horrible in every class he mite not even graduate and no one even knows if he has parents!" C: "I know that look dems are you going to try to talk to him?" A: "If that's true it's gonna be hard." D: "Why does he bite or something?" A: "No he doesn't bite but it'll be hard to make him crack!" D: "Why?" C: "Because no one has heard him talk sense three year's ago." D: "Well I'm still willing to try!" A: "Well then in that case ill help you out whit that!" D: "Thanks!" and then Sarah stood up on a table

S: "LISTEN UP I'M HAVING A POOL PARTY IN MY HOUSE AT 7:30 EVERYONE ARE INVITED!" she shouted so loud I thought my eardrums were going to explode!

Then I got an idea I stood up and searched true the halls for Conor then suddenly I heard something from the stairs right from me…

Ok that's it when they were talking I used the first letter from there name so you guy's could tell who's talking. I think I left you a cliffy I don't know if it is but it's up to you to find out and to me to write it tomorrow. Tell me if you like it or hate it.


End file.
